Kefka Palazzo/Other appearances
Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Kefka appears as a recruitable character in ''Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Kefka Portrait.png|Kefka's Tactics S portrait. FFTS Kefka Icon.png|Kefka's icon. FFTS_Kefka_Sprite.png|Kefka's sprite. ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Kefka appears as a boss and summon in the game. He utilizes Havoc Wing. Dissidia Final Fantasy Kefka appears as a Warrior of Chaos and represents ''Final Fantasy VI, opposing Terra Branford. Working with Kuja, Exdeath, and the Cloud of Darkness, the group's goal is to destroy all existence. Kefka attempts to use Terra to further their plans by taking control of her, then appearing to taunt her with the brutality of her abilities and her past servitude to Chaos. He assists Kuja to capture Zidane, though accidentally catches Bartz instead. Kefka suggests to have Exdeath trick Bartz into giving the trap to Zidane. His alternate form is a palette swap based on his Final Fantasy VI battle sprite. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kefka reappears as a Warrior of Chaos in the prequel to ''Dissidia Final Fantasy alongside the other characters from the original. In this cycle he acts to sabotage the plans of his allies to betray Chaos, revealing Kuja's treachery to the other Warriors of Chaos and arranging for him to be defeated by Lightning, and manipulating Sephiroth to attack Tifa, prompting Cloud to reveal his true colors when he tries to protect her. He uses Terra as a weapon of war until Kuja weakens his spell, allowing Terra to resist him and flee Kefka's grasp with Vaan. Kefka serves as one of the participants in the final battle of Scenario 012, fighting Vaan. Kefka's second alternate outfit gives him green robes with red and gold details, based on an alternate Yoshitaka Amano artwork and bearing a resemblance to his original Final Fantasy VI sprite. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2015) Kefka is a playable character for the Arcade system, as a representative of Final Fantasy VI. He is available via update on 30th June, 2016. He is the second playable antagonist to be added. His overall attire and appearance has been given an overhaul, but otherwise retains his classic look. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Kefka is set to appear as a playable character. DFFOO Kefka Palazzo.png|Artwork. DFFOO_Kefka SS.png|In cut-scene. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Kefka appears in his normal form as a boss in the game. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Kefka's "god" form appears as an enemy. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Kefka in his final form appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a boss. He also has a playable sprite which is modeled after his mobile sprite. PFF Kefka.png|Enemy sprite. PFF Kefka Illust.png|Illustration. PFF Kefka Sprite.png|Playable sprite. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Kefka appears as a Legend character to summon. In addition, he also appeared as the boss on the Narshe (Snow Plains) map during the "Deathgaze's Onslaught" event. FFAB Hyperdrive - Kefka SR.png|Hyperdrive (SR). FFAB Lickity-Split Thundaga - Kefka SR.png|Lickity-Split Thundaga (SR). FFAB Twisty-Turny Blizzaga - Kefka SR.png|Twisty-Turny Blizzaga (SR). FFAB Hyperdrive - Kefka SR+.png|Hyperdrive (SR+). FFAB Lickity-Split Thundaga - Kefka SR+.png|Lickity-Split Thundaga (SR+). FFAB Twisty-Turny Blizzaga - Kefka SR+.png|Twisty-Turny Blizzaga (SR+). FFAB Forsaken Null - Kefka SSR.png|Forsaken Null (SSR). FFAB Havoc Wing - Kefka SSR.png|Havoc Wing (SSR). FFAB Scatter Spray Blizzaga - Kefka SSR.png|Scatter Spray Blizzaga (SSR). FFAB Forsaken Null - Kefka SSR+.png|Forsaken Null (SSR+). FFAB Havoc Wing - Kefka SSR+.png|Havoc Wing (SSR+). FFAB Scatter Spray Blizzaga - Kefka SSR+.png|Scatter Spray Blizzaga (SSR+). FFAB Light of Judgment - Kefka UR.png|Light of Judgment (UR). Havoc Wing Brigade.png|Kefka I FFAB Twisty-Turny Blizzaga - Kefka Legend SR.png|Twisty-Turny Blizzaga (SR). FFAB Twisty-Turny Blizzaga - Kefka Legend SR+.png|Twisty-Turny Blizzaga (SR+). FFAB Havoc Wing - Kefka Legend SSR.png|Havoc Wing (SSR). FFAB Hyperdrive - Kefka Legend SSR.png|Hyperdrive (SSR). FFAB Waggle-Wobbly Firaga - Kefka Legend SSR.png|Waggle-Wobbly Firaga (SSR). FFAB Havoc Wing - Kefka Legend SSR+.png|Havoc Wing (SSR+). FFAB Hyperdrive - Kefka Legend SSR+.png|Hyperdrive (SSR+). FFAB Waggle-Wobbly Firaga - Kefka Legend SSR+.png|Waggle-Wobbly Firaga (SSR+). FFAB Light of Judgment - Kefka Legend UR.png|Light of Judgment (UR). Final Fantasy Artniks Kefka appears as a "most wanted" character in ''Final Fantasy Artniks. Like other "most wanted" characters, the player has to share information with other players to locate and defeat him, as well as earn awards by doing so. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Both Kefka and his final form, called Lord Kefka in the game, appear as bosses. He attacks with Firaga in his human form. In his angelic form, he uses Havoc Wing that hits three targets, horizontally while Forsaken hits over eight different characters. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Kefka is a boss in several ''Final Fantasy VI Core and Event dungeons. He is also a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event Forgotten Bond as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Kefka's Tower stage on the Classic difficulty. ;Assessment Kefka's story role is Mage. His combat role is Offensive Magic. ;Stats ;Abilities Kefka can use Black Magic spells up to rarity rank 5, Support abilities up to rarity rank 3, Bard abilities up to rarity rank 5, Dancer abilities up to rarity rank 4, and Darkness abilities up to rarity rank 5. His default Soul Break is Exhilarating Magic which at the expense of one Soul Gage segment cast a random Black Magic spell. The instrument Lamia's Flute (VI) allows Kefka to use Havoc Wing which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals three non-elemental magic attacks to all targets with a moderate chance to Blind and Paralyze them. The light armor Kefka's Cloak (VI) allows Kefka to use Magic Infusion which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment grants Haste to all allies and temporarily raises their Magic. ;Equipment Kefka can equip the following weapon types: daggers, rods, staves, and instruments. The instrument Lamia's Flute (VI) allows Kefka to use Havoc Wing. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, light armor, robes, and bracers. The light armor Kefka's Cloak (VI) allows Kefka to use Magic Infusion. He can equip accessories. FFRK Forgotten Bond JP.png|Japanese event banner for Forgotten Bond. FFRK Forgotten Bond Event.png|Global event banner for Forgotten Bond. FFRK Discord and Harmony (Cosmos) JP.png|Japanese event banner for Discord and Harmony (Cosmos). FFRK Discord and Harmony (Cosmos) Event.png|Global event banner for Discord and Harmony (Cosmos). FFRK Kefka FFVI.png|Boss sprite. FFRK Kefka MC.png|Kefka's Memory Crystal. FFRK Kefka MCII.png|Kefka's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Kefka sprites.png|Set of Kefka's sprites. ''Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Kefka appears as a vision obtainable through summoning. His job is Archmage. His trust mastery reward is Ribbon. He possesses the special abilities Escape, MAG +20%, Trine, Heartless Angel and Hyperdrive. He possesses the magics Blizzara, Thundara, Drain, Biora, Blizzaga, Thundaga and Bioga. His limit bursts are Vengeance, Forsaken and Wings of Ruin. FFBE Kefka.png|No. 209. FFBE Kefka 2.png|No. 210. FFBE Kefka 3.png|No. 211. FFBE 502 Kefka.png|No. 502. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kefka appears on many trading cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. One depicts him in his Dissidia Final Fantasy artwork, another depicts him in his Final Fantasy VI artwork, and cards with his Dissidia renders show him in EX Mode and his regular appearance. A Theatrhythm Final Fantasy card also exists. Kefka's cards are earth-elemental. Kefka2 TCG.png|Trading card of Kefka in his Final Fantasy VI artwork. Kefka-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Kefka in his Dissidia artwork. Kefka TCG.png|Trading card of Kefka in his Dissidia EX Mode render. Kefka3 TCG.png|Trading card of Kefka in his Dissidia render. Kefka4 TCG.png|Trading card. Kefka5 TCG.png|Trading card of Kefka in his Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Itadaki Street'' In Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, Kefka appears as a chance card in the game. The card's ability: Purchase stock value with extra 10% cost. ''Lord of Vermilion Kefka appears as a card belonging to the God Tribe in ''Lord of Vermilion II. It features his original Yoshitaka Amano artwork. His in-game appearance is identical to his normal appearance in Dissidia Final Fantasy. ''Puzzle & Dragons Kefka appeared in ''Puzzle & Dragons as part of the Final Fantasy collaboration, both in his standard appearance and in his final boss form. His artwork alluded to an alternate Amano artwork as well as his battle sprite. The collaboration event occurred in the North American version of the game from 2 to 15 November, 2015. PAD Kefka artwork.jpg|Kefka. PAD Kefka god.png|Kefka in his god form. Category:Final Fantasy VI non-player character other appearances